The Lost
by XxSilverliningxX
Summary: Trouble is afoot as a group of ex-soul reapers are eager for revenge against the Soul Society. However, the leader wants someone strong and powerful beyond her imagination to be her personal little fighter. Enter Ichigo Kurosaki. If he can't break out of her control, it looks like it's up to the others to protect the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki laid in his bed on a night where the moon glowed without a disturbance clouds, eyes closed. His eyes flashed open, but with yellow eyes, as a grin is inching up his face. A mask is starting to form over his face, only an inch but growing fast. He blinked again and his eyes returned to their normal brown color as he sat up, sweating and his hand on his chest. He ripped off the parts of the forming mask, crumbling them to little bits. His heart pumped wildly as he pushed a hand through his bright orange hair.

"Damn, he's trying to take over even when I'm asleep." He muttered. "Can't the guy take a break at least once?" His inner hollow has been fighting him often, taunting him and even striking in his weakest moments. Which leads to exhaustion when Ichigo has to stay awake almost all the time, which he can't even relieve since his Hollow tries to take over constantly.

**Just let it be,_ king_. I'm tired of waiting for you to mess up. Is it so _wrong_ that I just want to rip everything into pieces?**

Ichigo was about to reply but his shinigami badge beeped, blinking as a hollow's reiatsu appeared. Ichigo tensed as he leaped out of the bed, pressing the badge into his chest as he did so, allowing his spirit to break away from his body. He then looked around him, making sure he heard no footsteps before shunpoing toward the spiritual pressure of the hollow.

When he arrived at the empty road he detected the hollow to be, he nearly chuckled. The hollow was a large bird shape , spikes on its dark green back and a pure white hollow mask. Although the hollow was large, it had one of the lowest spiritual pressure he had ever encountered. The hollow spotted Ichigo and opened its mouth wide, emitting a loud and high-pitched screeching sound. Ichigo winced as he covered his ears, the area trembling from the roar. Once the cry was over, Ichigo stumbled back a bit due to dizziness but shook his head to clear his mind and charged, his zanpakuto gleaming in the moonlight. The hollow spread its wings and soared upward, opening it's mouth for another screech.

"No you don't." Ichigo murmured as he leaped upward, pulling his zanpakuto high over his head and slashed downward. He sliced through the mask and tore through the whole body. The hollow let out a pained cry, a little softer this time, before disappearing. It's reiatsu faded as he landed lightly.  
He unwillingly shuddered, feeling as if he was being watched. He looked behind him to see a girl that looked around fourteen hiding behind a streetlight pole in front of an alley. She stared at him with wide blue eyes. Ichigo took a step towards her, trying to have a non-scary face, noticing that she was close, but far enough to get away fast should she have to.

"Hey, I won't hurt you." He said in a comforting voice. "You okay?" The girl shook her head, her black hair that was tied into a ponytail swishing back and forth.

"Um...no be-because, well..." she looked down at her shoes. "I'm...dead." Ichigo tried to smile at her but she only shrank back from him, her eyes wide with fear as she trembled. Ichigo blinked and tried to lighten his tone of voice. This spirit was probably weary of him, especially with his weapon out threatening. He sheathed it, and squatted to her level, since she wasn't very tall and he assumed his height was intimidating. He notice angry flare from the spirit's eyes but it faded as he placed his hand on her head.

"Hey, no worry. I'm going to send you to the soul society." Ichigo tensed when he thought he heard a scoff from behind the girl but ignored it when the girl looked up into his eyes.

"W-what's that?" She asked curiously. He stood and tried to think of a way to explain it to her. Since she was young, he should probably keep it simple.

"Well, it's sort of like heaven. But, not as...bright." He said lamely. The girl blinked and tilted her head but didn't say a word. He was now certain someone was behind the girl when he heard a snicker.

"Who's there?" He demanded. "Show yourself!" A girl's voice came from the shadows of the alley.

"Hear that, Ibuki?" The voice sneered. "The almighty soul reaper wants us to come out." Ichigo tensed as a male's voice replied from the same area.

"Akimoto, no need to be so snarly." The voices stepped out of the shadows, revealing their appearances. The female, who Ichigo assumed was Akimoto, was a red-head with dark brown eyes and freckles. She looked around sixteen. The male who was called Ibuki had black hair that was trimmed short and dark grey eyes. He looked around Ichigo's age

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked fiercely, ready to protect the girl. "If you want something with the girl, you can forget about it." The girl cracked a smile.

"Do you hear that, Ayima?" She mocked. "It seems like you made a little friend, although a little too protective for my taste." The fourteen year old rolled her eyes and smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo felt that something was wrong and he instinctively unsheathed his sword.

"Don't get the wrong idea Akimoto-san. We're not friends." She corrected the red-head. "But he seemed strong and I think he would be perfect for our resistance towards those bumbling soul reapers."

"But he's one of them, he fought for them before, what makes you think he'll help us take them down?" Ibuki replied. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Your little friend is right, I don't feel like going with you guys." Ichigo snarled. They ignored him and the red-head walked around Ichigo, inspecting him and eying his zanpakuto cautiously.

"Looks pretty strong, doesn't seem to have any physical problems." she announced. "Seems good to have on our side." Ichigo pointed his zanpakuto towards her throat and she stopped, her eyes leveling his neutrally.

"I just said I'm not going to join you just because I'm perfect for your cause." He grounded out. "Now, I'm going to take you and your friends here with me to the soul society and you're going to explain to me and them exactly what you are planning, or her head rolls." He wasn't really going to hurt her, it was just a simple bluff. But, hopefully they didn't know that. He looked at the other two who were clenching their fists but otherwise looked calm. "I don't need to tell you that I am strong enough to fend for myself against armies of hollows and you can't simply beat me."

"Go right ahead." The red-head said, her tone of voice still full of attitude. "But either way, you can't force us to do what we don't want to do." she pushed his blade aside and moved with incredible speed to move to his right, her hand twitching. Ichigo was certain she just used shunpo, which didn't really make sense.

"I promise this won't hurt, Ichigo-kun." The girl with black hair smiled as she pulled out a zanpakuto. Ichigo's eyes widened as she murmured something.

"Move, Fuuka." the red-head girl forced Ichigo's hand to touch the blade as she and the male also touched the blade.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he pulled his hand away. But he was too late. The blade flashed, and they were gone.

* * *

**Er...I hope you like it! Tell me if Ichigo's acting ooc and such. Please read and review!  
**

**Critics are very welcome :)**

**(Fuuka- Flower of wind)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I promise this won't hurt, Ichigo-kun." The girl with black hair smiled as she pulled out a zanpakuto. Ichigo's eyes widened as she murmured something._

_"Move, Fuuka." the red-head girl forced Ichigo's hand to touch the blade as she and the male also touched the blade._

_Ichigo's eyes widened as he pulled his hand away. But he was too late. The blade flashed, and they were gone._

* * *

Wind pressed against Ichigo as he gasped for air, feeling like he was slowly being crushed. He felt himself rise into the air in the tornado, along with the strangers, his robe and hair rippling. Akimoto rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hip.

"Honestly Ichigo, Fuuka only affects the enemy. Keep resisting like that and you will die of suffication!" She said clearly without a problem. "I know you are shocked and probably scared, but if you want to live, you would try to relax." Ichigo would retort, but with the lack of air, he couldn't say a word. He glared at her as he turned his back on her and closed his eyes and tried to let go and clear his mind.

Slowly but surely, the wind lessened it's pressure on Ichigo, allowing him to breath. He glanced behind them to find them smirking, except for Ayima who was smiling comforting at him. This, Ichigo found more disturbing since she was the enemy.

"See, Ichigo-kun?" Ayima said softly, looking at Ichigo with an innocent look. Even more disturbing. "You shouldn't doubt us." Ichigo was about to reply but the fact the tornado disappeared and they were miles above the ground stopped him. He blinked in surprise before screaming.

He screamed as he started to fall, his arms and legs flailing. While Ibuki and Ayima tried to hide their laughter, Akimoto laughed extra hard to make sure Ichigo heard her. Although, it seemed like the whole world heard her.

"You are so funny!" Akimoto mocked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted back. Just as they were going to go splat on the grass, shadows appeared and grabbed them from behind, somehow slowing down their fall. Ichigo landed last, landing on his back, and he saw why.

He was surrounded by people dressed in ninja attire, wearing pure whitemasks with red design that hid their faces. They landed him last to get ready if he fights. He stood and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"'You shouldn't doubt us.'" Ichigo repeated, eyeing the crowd. "You say I should trust you but how can I when you have an army surrounding me?" he swung his zanpakuto, not aiming to hit but to get more space. Just as he expected, they leaped back. "I'm not going to be part of your little gang so you can forget about it!"

"Hear this, Ayima? Your little friend doesn't want to stay, do you still think we don't have to use force?" Akimoto asked, a grin on her face. "I do have it, if you want." Ayima hesitated, but shook her head. Ichigo pointed Zangetsu towards Akimoto, eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what 'it' is." he demanded. Akimoto smirked as she pushed the blade away. The crowd shifted, nervous of the blade. Ichigo realized this and knew he could use this to his advantage. "I'm not afraid to attack."

"So, you think you can take all of us," Ibuki asked, gesturing with his arms. "and escape? When you don't even know where you are?"

"Ichigo-kun, you have to trust me," Ayima said, her blue eyes narrowed and with a hint of coldness, something Ichigo hadn't expected from her. "you do not want to try to escape." Ichigo scowled at her.

"Don't call me that and yes, I do want to escape." Akimoto laughed.

"Ooh, unlike the others who were easy to control, you'll be a challenge. In fact, I ask permission to attack." She asked to no one particularly. She closed her eyes, as if waiting for an answer before her eyes snapping open. Akimoto grinned at Ichigo and pulled out a syringe full of a dark redish liquid. She held it up for Ichigo to see, which made Ayima wince.

"She allowed you to use it, didn't she." Ayima asked. Akimoto rolled her eyes.

"Stop giving me that look, he wouldn't join willingly." she said. "And Lady Hisame wants to be protected and prepared at all cost." she looked at Ichigo, her sharp green eyes softening faintly.

"This won't hurt, you'll be happy to serve her." Akimoto promised him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he tensed. He swung his zanpakuto towards her, aiming for the syringe.

CRACK!

Glass pieces fell, the liquid dripping from the shattered glass. Akimoto calmly inspected the cuts in her hands and let the big piece that was in her hand fall, before shunpoing behind Ichigo. Ichigo responded by dodging her swipe with another syringe.

"Move, Fuuka." Ayima's voice rang out and wind bellowed as it swirled around Ichigo. Once again, he couldn't breath. Gaping, he fell, his hand clutching his zanpakuto.

"Getsuga tensho!" he managed to gasp, the blow knocking the wind away. Desperately trying to quickly regain his breath, he moved just out of the way as Akimoto dived after him.

Ichigo expected her to shunpo behind him but she instead lunged in front of him, catching him off guard but he managed to pull Zangetsuga upward to block. Akimoto was panting, her confidence and grin gone.

"I can see why Lady Hisame wants you, Kurosaki." she panted, sweat dripping from her forehead. "Fast and strong enough to break through Ayima's Fuuka." Ichigo felt a prick on his back. "I'm glad to be working with you." Ichigo turned his head to see Ibuki with a calm expression, an empty syringe in his hand.

"Damn..." Ichigo muttered. The world tilted as he fell to his knees. He barely registered a pair of cold hands catching him before he fell face first and gently dragged him. He managed to take a glimpse of the triumphant look in Akimoto's face before blacking out.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! It took me a while to figure out how this one should go. The next chapter will be when Orihime and the others worry about Ichigo. **

**Please review! Thank you so much for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Damn..." Ichigo muttered. The world tilted as he fell to his knees. He barely registered a pair of cold hands catching him before he fell face first and gently dragged him. He managed to take a glimpse of the triumphant look in Akimoto's face before blacking out. _

* * *

Orihime Inoue stared at the empty desk, the empty desk Ichigo was supposed to be in. She was worried, he was here last night, fighting a hollow in the street. She felt him there, and the hollow had seemed pretty weak. But should she have gone help him? She sighed and faced forward towards the teacher, pretending to be listening while her thoughts were somewhere else.

A piece of paper was flicked onto her desk, startling her. She looked at the direction where it came from. Uryū Ishida pushed his glasses slightly, facing the front but his eyes flickered in her direction. She nodded and opened the note, making sure the teacher wasn't watching. She quickly read it before folding it.

_Inoue._

_Don't worry, I'm sure Ichigo is fine. _

_But, just in case, meet me in front of his house right after school. _

_If he really is out, then we should make sure Kon is in his body. _

_Ishida._

Orihime nodded slightly, to show she recieved the note. She took notes from what was on the board.

Little did she know someone was watching her. Someone with red hair and red glasses with anger evident in her eyes. Chizuru was watching the note on Orihime's desk closely, seething. Did that Ishida person just hand her Orihime a note? Was it a love letter?! This was unacceptable! Taking advantage of Orihime, the delicate and sweet girl, he must be punished!

Just as she was about to pounce, the last lesson of the day was over and students standing up blocked her view. When she finally had a clear view, both Ishida and Orihime was gone.

* * *

Orihime walked slowly to Ichigo's house, panicking a bit as she walked. What if he was fine? Would he scold her if he was alright? Oh, it was times like this that made her feel like a fool.

She arrived at the front of his house, still worrying. She nervously reached inside her bag and pulled out a piece of handmade chocolate with horse radish and black beans. She took a bite and chewed, wondering how her friends could refuse such a delicious treat.

"You're late." A voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Uryū standing behind her. "I had already talked to Yuzu. She said that Ichigo was very sick." he pushed up his glasses. "But I think that Ichigo left and is still in his soul reaper form." Orihime nodded.

"Unfortunately, she wouldn't let me come in as she believed Ichigo needed to rest." Uryū sighed. "So I don't know if Kon is taking care of Ichigo's body or not."

Orihime looked worried so Uyrū added, "But I believe Kon is capable of inserting himself into Ichigo and pretending to be him. In fact, he probably is in Ichigo's body already."

Little did he know, all Kon was doing was hiding from the scariest person he knew, Yuzu. In fact, he was hiding inside Ichigo's drawers, shivering like mad.

Orihime didn't reply as she looked out into the sky, her big eyes worried about her friend.

"Wherever he is, he's strong, Orihime." Uryū paused for a brief moment before continueing. "He can handle himself."

"I hope you're right, Uryū."

* * *

Rukia Kuckiki walked home from Urahara's shop. She was running, fast. She had gone to Urahara's when she felt Ichigo's missing spiritual pressure.

But what he told her didn't make her feel better. Not at all.

_"Why can't I sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure?" RuKia had asked herself as she walked from school. "If he wasn't here today, then something must have happened. But, why didn't I wake up?" _

_"I believe I can explain, Miss Rukia." a voice behind her said. She turned to see Urahara, his eyes hiding in the shadow of his hat as usual. His fan was out although it was a brisk afternoon. "Come with me to my shop so we could talk." _

_When they arrived, Urahara sat down. Rukia remained standing and waited for his answer. _

_"Tell me, did you happen to fall asleep exactly around seven p.m?" Rukia didn't know where this was going, but nodded. "Did you feel spiritual pressures of soul reapers before sleeping?" again, Rukia nodded. _

_"But what does it mean?" Rukia demanded. _

_"If I am correct on who did this, then I am afraid Ichigo is already lost." Rukia's eyes widened. _

_"What?" she asked, hoping she heard wrong. "What do you mean he's lost?" Urahara tucked his fan into his sleeve and stared hard into Rukia's eyes. _

_"That drowsiness you had experienced was the shikai of an ex-soul reaper." he explained. "I had felt it earlier. That soul reaper who sent everyone to asleep was Ibuki Shinozuka, ex-fifth seat of the fourth division. He was thought to have been dead after a hollow attack, along with two others._

_"But he now follows a woman, Hisame. She is who kidnapped Ichigo." Rukia's eyes widened. It was hard to believe Ichigo was captured. Especially since he had defeated Aizen, who was more powerful then the captains._

_"Then we have to help!" Rukia shouted, turning to leave. Urahara's voice stopped her. _

_"You can't do this alone, Miss Rukia. Get help from the others and meet me here as soon as possible." he looked up at her, his face serious. "You must go to the soul society in order to save Ichigo."_

Rukia was breathing hard from running. _Don't worry Ichigo, _she thought. _  
_

_I'm coming_.

* * *

**I hope you liked reading this and please review :) tell me if you think anyone of them are out of character. **

**Thank you! ^_^**


End file.
